Incoming
by Dievergent
Summary: It's been four years since Tris joined Dauntless. Everything is as it should be. A new batch of initiates, and Tobias, Christina, and Tris are going to train them. But there are so many new surprises this with this years group of transfers. And a big surprise for Tris. [ no war ]
1. Chapter 1

"Tris."

"Hm?"

I open my eyes. Tobias is next to me, propped up on one arm. The other is lazily draped across my waist. I gather the blankets to my chest and roll over to face him. He leans in and touches his forehead to mine. I close my eyes and savor the moment. But he pulls back.

"It's Choosing Day, Tris," he tells me, toying with my hair, "Training starts today." He smiles and it's contagious, and I do as well.

"We better get ready, then," I sit up and climb out of bed, searching the ground for my clothes.

.

"Hello, my name is Will, and I'm one of the Dauntless leaders. There's only one way into your new home, and you got to jump," he claps his hands, "What lucky soul wants to go first?"

.

I whack Tobias' arm, "Look, there's the first one!" I smile, remembering how the fall felt, and lock my hand with his. He squeezes my hand, and we watch the first jumper fall into the net. It's a Dauntless born boy. I sigh. Nothing quite so exciting. Last year an Amity girl jumped first. Unheard of.

"Reed! First jumper!" Someone helps the boy down. It's Uriah. He flashes me a thumbs up and I laugh lightly. I cheer and clap as the boy, Reed, walks away from the net to stand with the rest of the Dauntless who came to watch.

.

"My name is Four, and this is Tris and Christina. We are going to be your instructors for the next three weeks, so I suggest you learn our names," Tobias pauses and looks over at me.

I jump in, " The first week is physical training. We push your bodies to the breaking point. You'll learn almost all the skills necessary to becoming a member of Dauntless."

Christina interrupts, grinning at me, "Then we push your minds, to the breaking point once more. You'll face your worse nightmares. I was once scared of moths, falling into the chasm, losing my family, becoming factionless, getting shot, getting stabbed, spiders, getting kidnapped by faceless men, losing my friends, and drowning. Now I have far less fears."

The initiates whisper among themselves, confused and Christina and I share a knowing look. Tobias tells them to follow him and I know he's showing them the dorms. Christina and I wait till they've all left, and then head to get some dinner.

.

"And then I told him to get over himself and he told me I was being immature," Will tells us about his recent meeting with Erudite, he rolls his eyes and eats another bite.

"A lot of transfers this year," Christina changes the subject, "What, fifteen? Sixteen?" She asks me.

I shrug, "More then usual."

Christina starts talking to Will about the initiates that she didn't think we're going to pass. I stare down at my plate, and take a bite of my hamburger. It takes wrong in my mouth. I cough. Uriah glances up at me glaring angrily at my plate.

"You okay?" He asked.

I take another bite, "Yeah, tasted weird for a sec," I roll my eyes, "Stop being so serious.

He grins, "Hey Tris, what do call a Candor who lies?"

"Shut up."

.

I'm laying on the bed, reading a book. It's an old notebook from school and I see my small neat notes in the margins. Everything was so different then. My mother and father. Caleb. It's been four years. So much has happened. Peter and Will became leaders. I started helping Tobias train initiates, and when I'm not training them, I help distribute jobs and basically make sure everything is getting done that needs doing. I assign who will guard the wall, and things like that.

It's not quite interesting, but it's far from boring. Christina helps out when she can, but when she tries we end up getting less work done. Every once in a while a game of capture the flag or manhunt goes on and everyone goes out to play. The zip line hasn't been used since a kid nearly died, and the leaders couldn't turn a blind eye. I'm pretty sure Zeke and Shauna still use it sometimes.

I close my eyes and hug the notebook to my chest. I hear the door close softly and I know Tobias is home. I smile softly. He is walking towards me. I sit up and he sits next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder. He's at ease.

"Interesting batch this year, huh?"

I laugh, "Seriously."

He laughs with me and wraps his arms around me. I frown and my hands drop to my stomach. I pull back.

"Tris?" His voice is low and urgent.

"Stupid hamburger," I moan, staggering to my feet and running to the bathroom. I crouch in front of the toilet. I puke up everything I've eaten.

"Tris," Tobias is next to me, brushing my hair out of my face, and holding it back as I puke again. He's so calm and patient. I lean back, the wave of nausea gone, and he lets my hair fall, "What was that? Are you okay?"

I nod, wiping my mouth, "I had a hamburger that tasted off, food poisoning or something. I'm fine now." He helps me stand.

"Lay down for a bit," he insists, guiding me toward the bed. I'm too tired and weary to argue and I let him tuck me in like a child. "Do you want anything?"

I shake my head, "I'm okay now, I swear, just need some sleep."

He kisses my forehead and leaves me to rest. It doesn't take long for me to drift off into sleep, and when I do my dreams are bright and vivid, and I can't make any sense of them. I open my eyes to what seems like only a little later, and I have slept most o the night away. It's still early, and the sky is still slightly dark. I check the clock on the bedside table. I'm late. I swing my legs off the side and stand. A note falls to the ground.

It's from Tobias. I read it to myself twice, "Tris, stay home and rest today. I'm going to have Christina check in and see if your doing all right. If you come to training, I will carry you home myself. Tobias." I sigh. He's joking and I know it, but I'll stay home anyway. This place needs cleaning.

I stand and don't take two steps before I'm running to the bathroom.

"Tris!" Christina doesn't bother knocking, she walks right in. I'm cleaning the bathroom floor. I pause and stand to greet her. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I dig the palms of my hands into my closed eyes, "I think so."

"What? You think?"

"I need a huge favor, Christina," I say, meeting her eyes, "Can you buy me something?"

She doesn't bat an eye, "Anything."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit."

"No, no, no," I gasp.

My fingers shake. I set down the pregnancy test and wash my hands. I'm in a daze. I stumbled out to when Christina is. She doesn't say anything and I love her so it. She knows I need a second. But I cover my eyes and groan. She's already knows but asks anyway.

"What happened, Tris?"

"Positive," I say.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you or not," she replies, her eyes wary, "I think it's a good thing. What do you think Tobias will say?"

"I don't know!" I snap. She puts her hands up in apology, "Sorry, sorry," I mutter, adding on, "But I don't want to be a _mother_."

She smiles and I know she can't help it. She catches my glare and tries to hide her smile. I close my eyes and let out a long sigh. I'm tapping my foot. Thinking of what I should do. I don't want to tell Tobias, at least not yet, and I don't want to see a doctor either.

"It's going to be fine, Tris," Christina jumps to her feet and wraps her arms around me, "How long have you been pregnant, though?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I'm angry. At myself? I don't really know, "I don't want to see a doctor, Christina. Tobias will find out and I don't want him to. Not yet."

She shakes her head, "No, see a doctor," she shushes me before I can talk, "Don't tell him why, just say you think you have a bad stomach bug. He'll understand and I can handle training on my own, for now."

"Fine," I shove her playfully away, "If you tell a soul, I will throw you in the chasm. I won't even regret."

She sucks her teeth and snickers, "Sure, sure."

.

I'm walking back into our apartment. My feet bang up the metal stairs. If Tobias is home, he knows I'm coming. My hands keep dropping to my stomach, to feel if it's bigger, or different in anyway. I can't feel any difference. I reach the top of the stairs pause at the door. My nausea has passed. I tell myself to be brave and push the door open.

Tobias sits at the kitchen table. It's made for only two, will me need a third chair? I chid myself for even thinking something so stupid. I walk up behind Tobias and wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face into his shoulder. He's warm.

"Where did you go?" His voice isn't angry, only polite curiosity, but there are undertones of concern, "I was worried."

"The doctor," I try to keep my voice light, "And she said that I'm..." I can't force the word past my lips.

"Your?"

"I have a stomach bug," I shrug, "I feel kind of okay now, but I don't really know how long it will last."

He turns and locks eyes with me. Then he stands and wraps me in a bear hug. I laugh and tell him I'm fine. I think my voice quivers a little at the word fine. I'm not. I can't even tell him why. I can't be brave enough to say. He scoops me up against his chest and eases an arm under my knees.

My face is red, "Four," I say, "Put me down."

He starts to carry me to the bedroom, "You need lots of rest, and you'll get better in no time," I know he isn't being very serious, and I feel terrible lying to him.

I push away from him and land in my feet. He smiles and I frown. I'm telling myself, tell him! Tell him! But I can't and I don't, and I lie down to rest once more. He lies next to me and wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes, and go to sleep, hating myself for not being brave enough. I'll tell him tomorrow.

.

When I wake up, Tobias has already gotten up, and I hear him rummaging around the kitchen. I roll over and am pleased that I feel perfectly normal. I pull my shirt up and study my stomach in the mirror. Nothing. I tug my shirt down and turn away. I get dressed quickly, in black sweats and a dark red tank top. I walk out to the kitchen and snag an orange.

"Go back to bed," Tobias rolls his eyes, "You're sick."

"I feel fine now," I toss the peel in the garbage, "I want to help train, and don't stop me."

He sighs and doesn't argue. I grin and finish eating. He's already ready and I lace my boots and slip into a jacket. We walk hand in hand down the stairs and into the pit. We argue about what day capture the flag should be held. The sooner the better. He wants it later on though.

"Good morning, lovebirds," it's Christina, "Why Tris, have you gained weight?" She flashes her teeth and breaks into a run.

"Oh?" I chase her, "Why would you even say that?" I catch her and pull her ponytail. Not hard. She and I share a look. "Asshole."

She whoops and we enter the training room, waving goodbye to Tobias. There's a ragged group of initiates waited. They look bruised and exhausted. It's only been two days. Christina must have worked them hard. They stand in a half circle around us and I see several are looking at me. Because I'm small? It's true a handful are taller than me.

"You guys look great," Christina smirks, "Tris is back, she was out sick yesterday. Let's start matching you up to fight..." She trails off and glances at me, "You get to pick."

I sweep my eyes over them. There are two boys with strong builds and one girl who is tall and seems more or less formidable. There are two small girls and one short, stocky boy. The rest seem pretty average. I am about to point out to Christine who I've matched up, and someone interrupts.

"How old are you? You look younger than us," it's a boy. One of the taller boys. He meant it to sound innocent, curious, but I can tell he meant it to insult me.

"Older than you," I reply, yawning, "Do you really want to pick a fight with me?"

"Why not?" He asks grinning, "I'm brave enough, I guess."

Laughs break out as he flexes his muscles. I glance at Christina. She suppresses her laughter and I smirk. I step up to him and look in his eyes, "Do you really want to pick a fight with me?" I repeat. I want to show him his place.

"Yep," his voice is low. He's confident he'll win. He mutters so only I hear, "I pick fights I can win."

"Christina, I choose this boy for the first fight," I take off my jacket, "And me."

.

**I'm not posting until I get some serious reviews y'all. :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I trudge into lunch with Uriah and Marlene. Marlene is making fun of a bruise on my arm, from the fight two days ago. I tell her to shut up. We sit down at our usual table. Tobias and Christina haven't arrived yet, but will is already eating. He smiles at us.

"So I heard the story from Christina, but what happened?" Uriah can't stop bothering me.

I roll my eyes, "He was annoying me."

"C'mon, that's not how you tell a story," Marlene grabs a muffin and starts eating, "What really happened?" Her words are muffles by food.

"He was making fun of me because I was short, and I asked him if he wanted to pick a fight with me. He said yes, but only even ended up landing one hit," I sigh, my eyes flicking up to the table the transfers sit at. The boy from yesterday, I found out his name is Reed, is spotted in blue and purple bruises. I hide my smile. He needed to be shown his place.

"Hm," Will says, "You're really not supposed to fight with them, but since Four threw knives at you and nearly shot Peter, I'm not even sure it matters anymore."

We laugh together and I start to eat. I'm relieved to make it through the meal without feeling sick. Uriah and Marlene tell us they're going zip-lining but don't invite anyone. I'm pretty sure they're lying, but it doesn't matter. I tousle Will's hair and tell him to say hi the Christina for me. They I head home.

.

"Tris," Tobias' voice stops me as I enter the door. His voice is flat and a little angry.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from getting tight. It's an octave higher that usual.

He holds up something. I wince. The pregnancy test. Shit. He must have found it in the trash. I lick my lips but don't say anything. His face is angry. His blue eyes close and he sighs. I expect him to be upset, but he takes a step forward and hugs me. I stiffen, surprised, and shake my head, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

I try to pull away, he doesn't let me. Instead I bury my face in his sweatshirt, "I didn't know how."

I squeeze my eyes closed and wish I could just disappear. But he laughs. I look up, confused. He captures my mouth with his. My mind lets out a blissful sigh and I lean into him. He pulls away from the kiss, and he is smiling. "This is amazing, Tris," he sounds happy, "This is... This is great, Tris!"

I'm still confused, "I don't... I'm not..." I shake my head, "What are we going to do? What-"

"Tris, you weren't sick were you?" his voice is still happy, "You went to the doctor about the..." He stutters, "the _baby_, didn't you?"

I nod, "I'm just really scared right now, Tobias," I snap at him, "I don't know what to do! I can't be a mother! I-I can't do this-"

He kisses me again, silencing me, "We can do this," he insists, "You won't be alone. I'll be here every step of the way. Christina, Marlene, Will, Uriah, Lynn, everyone. I'm sure they'll help us."

I'm still upset, but his smile and attitude spread to me. I can't help but grin.

"I'm naming it Ten," he tells me, "Four plus six."

I shove him, "Oh, shut it."

**Apologies for short chapter, I'm a busy girl today. I'm trying to update every day. Review. I want at least three more or im not posting. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"I welcome you all as full members of Dauntless!" Peter's voice echoes around the hall, but us quickly drowned out by the cheering Dauntless. Whoops and whistles fill the room, "Tonight we celebrate!"

I cheer and raise my cup. It's been about a month since Choosing Day. I've been training them with Christina, much to Tobias' disapproval. He thinks I should be taking it easy. I've decided not to tell anyone else, the thought is humiliating somehow. I guess I don't anyone to know.

"Here are your rankings!" Peter reveals a board with names listed down it. I'm angry to find Reed has found himself in first place. I guess I'll have to be dealing with him for a while. The rest of the names are unfamiliar except for one, the fifth seed. It's Uriah and Zeke's cousin, Miley. She seemed nice.

I wrap my arm around Christina's shoulders. She laughs. I drink from my cup and offer it to her. She takes it and drinks. "Don't go near the chasm when you drink too much tonight," I tell her.

She laughs and takes another long gulp, "I'll do my best, no promises. You would throw a party if I died, wouldn't you! No one to bother you."

I shove her playfully, "Oh the shame, of not being teased 24/7," I grab the flask and drink, "What a shame."

Smirking she takes the cup back and drains it, "You know what? I want another tattoo. Come with me?"

I nod and we leave the room, headed toward the Pit. She tells me the idea she had for a tattoo. She wants a phoenix. A fire bird. On her ankle. I tell her she's drunk, and shouldn't. She waves me off and we laugh.

"Hello ladies," It's Tori.

"Tori!" Christina moves in for a hug and then pulls back, excited. "This is what I want, a phoenix, on my ankle," she motions to her leg.

"Ooh," Tori smiles, "And you Tris?"

"No..." I shake my head, and then pause, "Wait, I want a phoenix too, behind my ear," I touch the skin on the left side beneath my hair, "Why not?"

.

"I like yours better," Christina says, sounding envious, "Mine looks sort of off. But I love the way Tori did it. It's super pretty, but cool in a way."

I nod and stick my hands in my pockets. The bird is tattooed behind my left ear, and curls around it, the tail feathers lining my jaw. It's easy enough to hide, by letting my hair down. I don't regret getting it, but it's not like me to go out on a limb like this. My brain is still a little fuzzy from drinking, but I'm not as drunk as Christina, who's tripping over her own feet. I help her home and then go back home myself.

I get home before Tobias. I went to visit Zeke and Shauna. And their baby son. They named him Isaac. Shauna is pregnant with their second child, but she is far more into her pregnancy than I am. Her stomach is round and I think she's due soon. I close the door and sigh. I lean back and catch my breath. Then I stagger toward the bathroom, feeling sick once more.

I sit on the bathroom floor. When I went to see an Erudite doctor, she told me that most woman get sick around sixteen weeks into their pregnancy. When I went to see her about a month ago, she told me I was most likely two to three months pregnant already. Over the past month I've gotten less nausea, it's been at least a week since I've felt this way. I kneel over the toilet.

I vomit several times before collapsing back against the wall. I'm so thirsty. I haven't drunk anything for hours, and nothing hydrating in a long time. I stand, and then think better of it, leaning against the wall and slumping to the floor, feeling worse then before. Water is the only thing I can think of. I can't reach the sink, do I lean back against the tile floor and close my eyes. I'm tired and thirsty.

"Tobias," I whisper.

**SHORT IK SORRY. Guys I'm so happy! So over 800 people have read this, and people are following and favoriting this! This has just never happened before to me! Like ever! Thank you! I do read all reviews! **

**I need help! Should I make the baby a boy or girl? And name suggestions.**

**Also to clear up any confusion, Tris is about four month preggers and I will be finding some creative way to skip time :D **

**I expect reviews :)**

**with love**

**Dievergent**


	5. Chapter 5

"She's fine I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"She's okay, Tobias."

"Look, she's waking up."

I open my eyes. Tobias, Shauna, and Zeke are here. I try to swallow and can't, my throat dry. Tobias looks worried, so does Zeke. But Shauna smiles at me. She's really pregnant. I try to sit up and Zeke helps me. There are blankets draped across my legs.

I wince at how rough my voice sounds, "Can I have some water please?" I cough.

Zeke leaves the room to get some water, and Shauna turns to me, still a pleasant look on her face, and says, "You got dehydrated, and passed out," she sits on the bed, "Have you been vomiting a lot?"

I shake my head, and gratefully take the water from Zeke as he comes back. I drain the glass, "At first yes, and now every once in a while. I haven't gotten sick in nearly two weeks," I clear my throat, "Um..."

"I told them, Tris," Tobias tells me, he looks relieved, "They came over to visit and we found you lying dead on the floor. I had a heart attack, Tris."

"Sorry," I mutter, setting the glass down, averting my eyes. I don't know how to feel about this.

"Got sick almost every day the first few months when I had Isaac, but I haven't gotten nauseous nearly at all recently," she pats her stomach, "About fifty percent of pregnant woman get morning sickness," she hugs me, "Don't worry, hon, we'll help you out. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me, 'kay?"

I can't help but laugh and nod my head. When I haven't been paying attention, Shauna has become grown up. I hug her back. It's hard with her full stomach but we manage. I ask for some more water. Shauna tells me some tips for not getting sick.

"We're you drinking alcohol?" Zeke asks. I nod.

"You're really not supposed to when you're pregnant," Shauna tells me. I moan. So much I still don't know. She laughs at my expression, "I thought you didn't really drink?"

"I don't very often," I sigh, "We were celebrating," I try to stifle my yawn.

"We'll let you rest," Zeke says, standing to go. He pats my head and Shauna kisses my cheeks. I feel warmed by their kindness. They tell me to get some rest. Tobias sees them to the door.

Just as I am about to give in the the sleepy fuzz in my brain, I feel a light hand on my neck, "You had my scared, Tris."

"Sorry." I don't know what else to say.

He pulls me close to his chest. My legs and his are tangled. I can feel his heart beat. It's steady and it calms me. "This is a good thing. Just think, everyone is settling down and starting a family. Shauna's new baby and ours will be in the same year at school," his words paint a happy picture in my mind. I like the way he says ours. He chuckles, "We'll teach him to jump of trains and fight, if that's what he wants."

"He?"

"I guess I think it's going to be a boy," he yawns, I" don't know."

"Then I think it's going to be girl," I tell him, "We'll have to paint the walls pink and buy dolls and frilly dresses."

He growls, and I smile, "I am not raising a child like that," he brushes my hair back, "You got another tattoo."

I tilt my head so he can see the phoenix behind my left ear. He brushes his fingers against it. "Christina and I got the same one."

"Like a friendship bracelet."

"Sure."

"Ten is a legit name, you know," I can see the outline of his smile in the dark, I know he's joking.

"I am not calling my child a number," I say, "I call my boyfriend a number."

"What should we name it, then?" He laughs.

"Hm... I was thinking..."

"What?"

"Well... If it's a boy Andrew, like my father. And if it's a girl, Nataila, like my mother," I close my eyes.

"Those are great names, Tris," I look up, and he kisses me.

I fall asleep in his arms. Me on one side, him on the other, and our growing child between us.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please keep sending me them! I am not going to name the baby Andrew or Nataila, I just wanted tris to have an idea. So, name help please! And should the baby be a boy or girl? Idk! Thanks! Please review and keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight is capture the flag.

I'm buzzing with excitement.

Tobias tells me I shouldn't go, it isn't healthy. He's probably right. But if I don't go tonight, I'll have to wait a year. That's unacceptable. It's starting to become obvious, my stomach is rounder and I'm slowly but surely gaining weight. Some others know as well. If someone asks, I'll tell them, I've decided. There's no point in bringing it up on my own. So I tell myself.

"Ready?" I ask Tobias, smiling sweetly.

"Yes," he says wearily, standing. He looks annoyed, and my smile grows, "Let's just catch that train."

.

"Okay, Four and I are captains," Peter says. I'm surprised Eric isn't there. Guess he was busy.

"Tris."

"Reed," Peter says. I grit my teeth.

"Christina," I say, Tobias rolls his eyes, and nods.

"Drew."

"Uriah."

"Molly."

"Lynn."

Peter looks thoughtful, "James." A tall red headed boy smiles.

"Is Zeke here? No?" Tobias shakes his head, "I'll take Will then."

"Gus." Another person I don't know.

"I want her," I point the Amity girl, who miraculously passed training.

"As usual, someone to blame when you lose?"

Tobias and I smile, "Something like that."

.

"It's starting, did you hide it?" Uriah asks Christina and Will when they get back.

"Yeah, it's all good," Will says.

"How do we know whose on what team?" A short snobby looking girl asks me.

"You'll know when they shoot at you."

That shuts her up.

"Okay, everyone get in groups of three... Me, Lynn, and Frances. Tris, Macy, and Hana. Christina, Uriah, and Gerry..." He continues to name others.

I'm in a group with an older woman, whose covered in tattoos, and the Amity girl, Hana. They both offer me smiles. I return them.

"Leaders, you get walkie talkies, stay in touch! Here's the plan. Tris, take your group to the parking lot, we think the flag is there. Go around the back. We'll create a diversion. Two groups head straight for it and one attack the side. Christina, have your group hang back and watch the flag until the fighting starts, but keep your distance from it. Ready? Let's go! Lights off!"

I turn off the small blue lantern around my neck. I turn the safety off the gun and motion to my group. We break into a run, headed to the trees to get around to the back, and attack where they don't expect it. I quickly run out of breath and curse myself. I can hear shouts. I know the fighting has started. Of course we aren't using real bullets. But they do feel like them.

I try to steady my breathing. We've arrived at the back. It's almost too easy, the flag is wide open, laying against a car. Hana steps forward to get it, I hold her back. My careful eyes scan the area around us. I see Macy do the same. I suck in a breath, and point to the cars. In several, surrounding the flag, people sit in, ducked behind seats and have the windows down. A perfect trap. I growl.

I whip the walkie talkie to my mouth, "Tobias," I whisper, crouching in the undergrowth.

"Tris, what is it?" I can hear the sound of guns firing over the speaker. He voice is crackly.

"It's a trap, there are people heading in a ton of cars, the flags wide open, I can't get to it," I make a fist.

"Hey, remember how to make a dirt bomb?" He asks. I can hear the smile.

"I'll have that flag, keep fighting," I start scooping dirt into my hands, "Hana, listen closely..."

.

"Oi!" Macy yells, hidden from her spot in the tree, on the other side of the cars. "Come out and get me! I see you!" I grin. She's doing perfect.

I motion to Hana. We slide against the car. Someone opens the door and jumps out. I fire before he can get his gun up. He gasps and falls. Reed. Hana shoots him again in the ass. He groans.

"That's for your _help_ during training."

"Over there!" Molly sees us and yells. They start firing.

I grab Hana and we duck behind the car. I press the packed dirt into her hand and we silently count down. 3, 2, 1. I throw the dirt over the car and cover my mouth. Hana does the same, throwing hers. It takes moments for the bombs to hit the ground, and dirt turns to dust and fills the air. I hear coughing and people crying out that they can't see.

"Go!" I mouth to Hana.

We run in and grab the flag. I hand it the her and tell her to run. I fire at everyone I can see. Then I hear firing in return and sprint after Hana. She clutches the glowing yellow flag and we laugh. I wince as I get tagged in the arm. I rip the needle out, trying to ignore the pain. When we reach the other side of the parking lot, I kneel and hug my arm, moaning. The fake bullets transmit the feeling of actually being shot. The pain is already fading. I force myself to stand.

We meet up with the rest of our group. Tobias runs up to meet me, and presses his mouth to mine. I hug him, pulling my arms around his waist. Our team whoops and cheers, and eventually the other team joins in. Tobias is right. Everything is perfect.


End file.
